Goku's Magical Adventures
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: A young boy with a brown furry tail stumbles upon a magical world filled with excitement and adventure. He makes new friends and deadly enemies. PLEASE RATE!
1. The Castle

I don't own Dragonball or Harry Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Castle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

A young boy with North-and-West pointing, spiky hair wearing an orange-red gi was sitting upon a flying golden cloud examining what appeared to be an oversized, green pocket watch. Of course, Goku was small for his age, a thirteen-year-old adolescent looking to be no more than ten. His sturdy young body leaned forward as he continued to gaze intently at the pocket-watch. He absently scratched his head with a long, furry, brown tail.

The green pocket watch-looking device, upon closer examination, had one green side that was completely interfaced with lines of latitude and longitude. Seven green dots pulsated in a steady rhythm as the device made a strange beeping sound. But suddenly, the screen went blank.

"Huh?" Goku tapped the single button once. Nothing. He pressed it several times. No response. He pressed it repeatedly. Zilch. "Oh, come on! Work! Not again! At this rate, I'll never be able to get the Dragonballs to wish Upa's father back! Please?" He clicked the button once more and sighed resignedly. It was broken again, and here he was, half a world away from the brilliant blue-haired female friend who could fix it.

"Awww! Why does this thing keep on breaking? What's that?" A large towering castle came into view. "Wow, that's a big house! I wonder who lives there. Maybe somebody there can fix the Dragon Radar." The small yellow cloud zoomed toward the structure.

"My gosh, it looks even bigger from down here." He explored the outer surroundings. There were several groups of children all wearing the same black dress-like gi. _Maybe this is a special school for studying Martial Arts._

"Hey, kid! Don't you know that this is a weekday? No Muggle clothes allowed!" Goku turned to the sound of a boy's voice. The speaker had been a boy not much older than Goku but a head taller. The boy had untidy black hair and a freckled face, with round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was accompanied by three other boys: a handsome dark-brown haired boy with a somewhat arrogant smirk, a dark blond haired boy who looked rather weary, and a squat blond-haired child with watery eyes.

Goku scratched his head, grinning stupidly. "Hi. My name's Goku."

The speaker and the proud boy exchanged identical evil grins before they spoke. "My name is James Potter. These are my cohorts: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

Goku blinked stupidly. "But I don't see any cohorts, just people. What do cohorts look like?"

The proud one laughed heartily. "Hey, Peter, we actually did it! I think we've found someone who is thicker than you!" The one with the watery eyes blushed and mumbled while James and the proud boy laughed.

Goku shrugged and joined the laughter. The other two stopped.

"Uh, kid? You know we're laughing at _you_, right?"

Goku smiled. "That's okay, James. It's better than getting _yelled_ at."

The others exchanged strange glances. The weary one stepped forward. "My name is Remus Lupin, Goku."

"Oh, so _you're_ a cohort! Wow, you look _just_ like a person!" With that, the other four burst into laughter.

Remus chuckled. "Cohort is just another term for a group, a gang, or an army."

Goku's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Army? You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Red Ribbon Army, would you?" He asked in a quiet, dangerous voice.

The group of teens stared in shock, taken aback by the child's sudden demeanor. Remus shook his head knowingly. "Never. We'd never align ourselves with any group resembling You-Know-Who's evil intent, Muggle, magic, or otherwise. Our cohort is different, actually. We are the Marauders."

"Remus!" The proud boy said indignantly.

Remus shrugged. "It's okay, Sirius. I'm sure we can trust Goku. He's got a nice look in his eye. Besides, only a pure-hearted person can ride a Flying Nimbus."

James's eyes widened excitedly. "He's got a Flying Nimbus?"

Remus sighed. "_Yes_, James. If you hadn't been so busy showing-off to those girls by the lake you would have seen Goku arrive on it."

Goku smiled. "So, I notice you are all wearing the same kind of gi. What form of Martial Arts do you study?"

Sirius and James exchanged blank stares. Remus chuckled. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait! I remember you! You fought Jackie Chun at the World Martial Arts tournament during the finals! You're Goku Son, student of Master Roshi Turtle House!"

Goku nodded. "And boy, was Jackie Chun tough! I can't wait to fight him again!" Goku's eyes glistened in ecstatic fervor. "By the way, do you know any great fighters here? I'd love to have a go with someone."

James and Sirius cracked wicked grins. "We're pretty good at fighting. But we don't fight the Muggle way. We use magic. Care to try _me_?" James said, his eyes shining in excitement.

Goku's face lit up in happiness.

"Oh, no you don't, Potter!" A red-haired girl stomped across the grounds, a taller boy with shoulder-length black hair following after.

James smirked. "Evans."

The girl nodded curtly. "Potter! You are not dueling a boy without a wand! That's against the Statu—"

Sirius rolled his eyes, cutting her off. "Nobody asked you, Evans! Besides, Goku here wants to fight, don't you, Goku?"

Goku nodded eagerly. A small crowd began to gather about the group.

The raven-haired boy stepped forward, his eyes narrowing in dislike. "Typical, Black. Taking on an unknowledged boy to increase your already overly enlarged ego. You're pathetic."

Sirius's eyes popped angrily. "Pathetic? Pathetic?! I'm not the one who twirls around in my mummy's old frocks, am I? _Snivelus_." The other boy blushed angrily.

Goku blinked stupidly. "What's wrong with fighting? Or wearing your mother's clothes? It's just clothes, isn't it?"

Sirius snorted. "I was right, James. He is thicker than Peter!" James grinned.

Goku stared bemusedly at the laughing boys. The girl and her companion stepped closer. "Stop it! Stop picking on him!" She said angrily.

James winked at her. "Or what, Evans?"

The raven-haired boy pulled out a long wooden stick. "You need a lesson in manners, Potter."

_Bang. _The raven-haired boy was struck and skidded back several feet. James lifted his pointed wand with a smirk. Goku stared in shock, rounding angrily at the offender. "What did you do that for? He wasn't even ready! He hadn't even chosen a fighting stance yet!"

James blinked stupidly before smirking. "He was practically inviting me to hex him. Besides, Snivelus deserves it."

"Why?" Goku demanded.

"Just for being born. He's a sniveling, snarky git."

Goku dropped into a fighting stance, glaring angrily. "Now it's _me_ you fight!"

James smirked.

"No!" The girl cried. The raven-haired boy limped toward her, glaring menacingly at the Marauders.

"This isn't a good idea, James," Remus said, looking at the tailed boy warily.

"Stay out of this, Remus!" Sirius snapped, pulling his wand from his robes. "Honestly, you're such a prat!"

James moved first. He shot five curses in succession. Goku avoided them effortlessly. In a flash, he was right in front of the bespeckled boy, his fist colliding with James's chin. The boy teetered ominously before he toppled onto the grass. The crowd whispered in shock at the wandless boy.

Suddenly, a red light struck the back of Goku's head, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees.

"Ow!" He complained loudly, eyes watering, rubbing the affected area. "That huuurrrrt!"

Sirius's eyes widened in shock. "No way! I Stunned him! How can he still be conscious?!"

Goku grinned. "That was a really good attack, but now it's my turn!" The small boy cupped his hands together, drawing them to his body. "KA…."

"What's he doing? Is that some kind of spell?" Lily said, watching in a mixture of horror and fascination.

"ME…"

Remus's eyes snapped. "NO, GOKU!"

"HA…"

"What is it?" The red-headed girl asked.

Remus grimaced fearfully. "The Kamehameha Wave is one of Master Roshi's specialty attacks. It creates a powerful beam using one's own life force. If Goku is indeed Master Roshi's pupil, then Sirius is in big trouble. Goku could kill him!"

"ME…" Goku frowned in concentration.

The girl gasped. "We have to stop him somehow! As much as I can't stand Black or Potter, we can't let them be killed!"

"NOOOO!" Remus screamed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku cried, drowning out the scream as he thrust his cupped hands from his body. A beam about an inch in diameter formed from the golden ball between his fingers and erupted toward the shocked Sirius. The front of the beam struck the boy in the chest mid torso; the rest of the beam returning to the ball in the boy's hand. Sirius's body was knocked five meters from the blast, his body skidding ten more. The golden ball faded from Goku's hand.

The silence was terrifying. The crowd gasped collectively as a coughing was heard from the bloody mass in the distance. Sirius Black rolled over on his stomach and crawled toward the tailed boy.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" He rasped.

Goku smiled unconcernedly. "Don't worry. It'll wear off by next week. I didn't even use an eighth of the energy that I could have. I didn't want to hurt you, after all. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yeah. Never challenge anyone with a tail."

Goku blinked stupidly. Then, he frowned. "No! Don't hurt people!"

The girl laughed as she approached. "That was so _wicked!_ Could you teach us that? You didn't even use a wand!"

Goku blinked stupidly. "What's a wand?"

Her jaw dropped. "You mean…that you don't even know? Are you a Muggle-Born?"

"Not likely," the raven-haired boy said, approaching cautiously. "He's probably a Squib."

Goku frowned. "I'm not a squid. I'm a boy. My name's Goku."

The girl laughed. "So we've heard. I'm Lily Evans. This is my friend Severus Snape."

"Hi," Goku said enthusiastically, patting the front of the boy's trousers.

Severus's eyes widened. He shoved Goku's hand away. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

Goku flinched, scratching his head in confusion. "I was just checking to see if you were a boy. Sometimes it's hard to tell." Severus blushed angrily. Goku approached the red-head, who stepped back, blushing.

She grinned. "I'm a girl. I promise." She said quickly.

Goku laughed, scratching his head. "Okay. I trust you."

The girl giggled, shaking her head. "Listen, er, Goku. Do you 'check' people often?"

"Yeah. Grandpa told me to always be polite to girls. Before I met Bulma last year, I'd never seen one before. Once I found out the difference, I started checking, so I'd know who to be polite to. Except Bulma. She's really hard to be very polite to, because she's really loud."

Lily nodded. "People don't like to be 'checked,' Goku. It's, er, inappropriate."

Goku scratched his head. "Why?"

"How would you like it if someone checked you?" Severus said angrily.

Goku shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. They're just checking."

The two exchanged meaningful glances. "Has anyone ever checked you before, Goku?" She asked apprehensively.

Goku laughed. "Nah. I guess everyone already knows that I'm a boy. Donno why, though. I look like everyone else, except I have a tail."

Lily sighed in relief. "Goku, I don't think you should check anyone else."

"Why not?" Goku asked innocently.

She blushed. "Well, er, people don't like it. And…people are going to think you're perverted. And…if you don't know, you can always explain yourself and ask."

"Okay. What's perverted mean?"

Severus laughed. "Maybe you should just tell him, Lily."

Lily blushed deeper. "Why's it got to be _me_?"

"Because _I'm_ not going to do it."

"Fine!" She huffed, turning crimson. "Okay, Goku. It's like this…" She outlined male-female relationships and the use of certain anatomical parts. Goku listened closely as she finished explaining it.

"That's…strange. So you can make babies this way?"

"Yes," Lily said, redder than ever. "Do you understand why it's inappropriate to 'check' people now?"

Goku scratched his head sheepishly. "Not really."

Lily and Severus fell over.

Lily stood, shaking her head. "Well, just remember, you make people feel really uncomfortable when you do that. Do you care about other people's feelings?"

Goku's eyes widened. "Of course I do. Gosh, I never realized how bad people felt when I did that. I'll try to remember."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. I think we should take you to the Headmaster, now. Specifically speaking, non students aren't supposed to come to the school."

Goku frowned. "What's a headmaster?"

Severus raised a brow. "He is in charge of the school."

"Oh! You mean he's the sensei!"

Lily blinked stupidly. Severus laughed. "Something like that."


	2. Albus Dumbledore

I don't own HP or Dragonball.

**Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

As the three walked to find Professor Dumbledore, Sev shook his head as his eyes took in the boy with the loud red-orange clothes. "Your hair is worse than Potter's," he commented.

Goku laughed. "Yeah. Bulma was always trying to comb it and wash it and stuff, but none of it did any good. I guess I'm stuck with it. _I _really don't care either way. It's just hair, right?" Sev smirked.

"Bulma?" Lily inquired.

"Yeah. Bulma Briefs. She's a friend of mine. She invented my Dragon Radar. She's really smart."

Lily's eyes widened. "Briefs? As in Dr. Briefs of the Capsule Corperation?"

Goku laughed. "Yep, that's her. She's really smart, but kinda loud."

Sev snorted. "Most girls are."

"Hey!" Lily said indignantly, punching Sev in the arm.

"See what I mean? But Lily usually isn't that bad." The two boys laughed.

"Good afternoon, Mister Snape, Miss Evans," a soft, clear voice said. "Might I ask you to introduce your _new_ friend?"

Sev stared at his shoes and shuffled his feet. Lily turned, her eyes wide with pleasant surprise. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! We've been looking for you! This is Goku, Goku—"

"Son," Goku finished for her. "My grandfather's surname was Son." Goku turned to look at the taller man, and his jaw dropped.

"Ah," the man said as he took in the boy's unusual appearance. "And might I ask what we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Wow! You're huge!" Goku said happily. "You must be _really _strong! Will you do me the honor of fighting me?" Goku asked in barely contained excitement, politely bowing.

Sev's eyes shot up in horror as Lily gasped. "Goku!" Lily chastised sharply.

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "It would be my pleasure, Mister Son. But first, tell me how you came to Hogwarts."

Goku blinked stupidly. "Hogwarts? Heh heh heh, that's funny! Actually, I saw your castle just when my Dragon Radar stopped working. I was heading toward the next Dragonball. Could you fix it?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You are searching for the Dragonballs, Goku? Might I enquire why?"

Goku looked up eanestly. "My grandfather left me the Four Star Ball before he died. It's the last thing I have to remember him by. I really don't care for the others. I just want the Four Star one. I'd even give you the others in exchange for it."

For a moment, intense blue eyes met determined onyx ones. Goku frowned thoughtfully as he felt images come to the front of his mind: his grandfather, Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, the flying Nimbus, the dragon ball…quickly replaced by another orb that was silver in color. Dumbledore's eyes widened for a fraction in time before they quickly softened. He shook his head as he sadly regarded the innocent child. "I see. Well, Mister Son, I don't have the Four Star Ball. As for your Dragon Radar, it will work again once it has left the magical interference surrounding the school. I do have another ball, however. I will give it to you perhaps."

"I don't want it if it's not the Four Star Ball. Unless you can't protect it from the Red Ribbon Army."

"Oh, I believe I can protect it from Muggles, Goku. But there is another who I may not be able to keep it from, should he discover that Dragonballs are real."

"I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "They are real?"

Dumbledore looked over the others. Lily hopped enthusiastically on the balls of her feet, while Sev dropped his gaze to his shoes once more. "Follow me to my office, if you would. I'd prefer not to be overheard."

Lily squealed excitedly as Sev's shoulders slumped. Goku frowned at the raven-haired boy. "Are you okay, Sev? You look sick."

Sev nodded miserably.

As soon as they were in Dombledore's office, the three children took in the strange whirring and clanking instuments. Dumbledore pulled a tin from his robes. "Would you care for a lemon drop, Goku?"

"Okay," the boy said enthusiatically as he took one from the offered tin and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm, this is yummy!"

Lily giggled as she accepted one as well.

"Severus?" Sev flinched at the sound of his name; he accepted one meekly but did not place it it his mouth. "Thank you, sir," he said almost inaudibly.

"It's my pleasure, Severus," the headmaster said kindly, his brows knitted in concern for the unusally thin child. He turned his eyes once again toward Goku.

"Now, Mister Son. You mentioned something about the Red Ribbon Army?"

Goku frowned seriously. "Yeah," he muttered darkly. "The Red Ribbon Army are also after the Dragonballs for some reason. I don't know why, but it's probably not good, especially since they even hurt people to get to them. I don't like them. They've even tried to hurt my friends! They're bad people, and I _won't _let them have their wish! I _won't_!"

Lily shook her head. "But what can you do, Goku? You're just a kid."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "You are determined, then?"

Goku nodded firmly. "Mmm."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Mister Snape, Miss Evans, please wait outside, quietly."

The two students left. Dumbledore stood. "Follow me, please." Goku hopped lightly to his feet and followed the headmaster through a nearby door.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked curiously.

"Into my quarters, Mister Son. I would like to assess your skill before I decide the best way to proceed." Goku followed the headmaster down a series of halls before he opened a door that revealed what appeared to be a long dining table. "Step onto the platform, if you would."

"You mean that table?" Goku inquired.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Goku. The _table._"

Goku hopped lightly onto the long platform. Dumbledore pulled himself up onto the platform. "Now, Goku. You may attack me using any skill you possess. You may use any weapon. You may use any technique. Attack me at your leasure."

Silence filled the room as the child and elder regarded each other. Goku blinked stupidly. "Uh, sir?"

"Yes, Mister Son."

"May I attack now?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Yes, you may attack now."

Goku's eyebrows lowered onto his eyes, forming a serious expression. "Okay." Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as the child moved with great speed. He barely managed to spot the child overhead as Goku launched a kick. The old man dodged gracefully and pointed his wand. A jet of light struck the boy on the shoulder, knocking him across the platform and causing him to skid a few meters. The boy lay, unmoving on the platform surface.

_I didn't mean to hit the boy that hard. His speed is startling._

"Unh," Goku groaned softly. He stood slowly, holding his shoulder. "Ow! What was that?"

Dumbledore sighed in relief. "A stinging hex, Mister Son. For the purpose of this exercise, that is the spell I will be using, as it isn't my intention to harm you."

Goku's eyes widened in awe. "You mean, you're holding back? You're really that strong? Wow! Can I attack again?"

"Certainly."

Goku giggled mischeviously and his body began to slowly vainish. Dumbledore's eyes snapped in acknowledgement at the technique, and his eyes quickly darted around to find the child. _This is something similar to what Selena would do. I wonder where the boy got so many varying techniques._ Dumbledore aimed a spell at a flash in the corner of his eye. The hex slid through the transparent body of the child. _Another After-image. This boy is skilled._ Dumbledore's quick eyes continued to spot differing images of Goku as the child sped around the platform. _There—_

The spell struck a solid body and a child's cry rang through the chamber. "Ow!" Goku complained as his bottom struck the platform floor. It took longer for the boy to stand on his feet. "That stinging hex thing really hurts, but I wish you wouldn't hold back. So I guess I should quit holding back, too," the boy mused.

Dumbledore's eyes widened for a moment. "What?"

Goku widened his fighting stance and cupped his hands in front of him. "Ka—" He pulled his hands behind him, "Me—"

"Ah, an energy attack. So you are _not_ an ordinary boy—"

"Ha—"

"But I already knew that—"

"Me—" A small golden ball formed in the child's hands

"You're right, a mere stinging hex will not be enough if you can manifest so much skill at such a young age—"

"HAAAAAH!" The child yelled as the beam sped toward the robed older man.

"PROTEGO!" The wizard cried. The beam struck a powerful misty barrier and glanced off, striking the wall behind. The power tore a sizable chunk from the wall. Dumbledore looked behind him and chuckled. "I appreciate the new door, Mister Son, but I believe I ever only need one entrance to the dueling room."

Goku laughed good naturedly as he scratched his head. "Oops. Sorry about that."

Dumbledore lazily flicked his wand behind him. "_Reparo."_ The wall sealed itself.

"Whoa! That's a handy trick."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Indeed. Shall we continue?"

Goku smirked. "Mmm-hmm."

Dumbledore whirled his wand. "_Stupify!"_ The jinx struck the child on the chest and propelled him into the wall. The child slid down the wall and out of sight. Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully as he began to walk to the end of the platform toward the child.

"Ugh!" The child groaned feebly and slowly lifted himself onto his feet. Goku pulled his body back onto the platform. "That one really stunned me. It was different from the other attack, wasn't it?"

Dumbledore stared at the child. _So, he is similar to a squib. He can sense attacks in magic and diffrientiate between them. I knew he couldn't just be a Muggle…how else could he have seen Hogwarts? But a child with a tail…hmm._ Dumbledore nodded. "You are amasingly resilient, Mister Son. A normal child would have been unconscious after a blow like that. It is possible I could use someone like you. After some training, of course." Dumbledore wearily sighed and sat on the edge of the platform.

Goku blinked stupidly. "What's wrong? Don't you want to fight anymore?"

"Come here, Mister Son. I need to explain something to you."

Goku walked over to the older man and sat next to him, taking his hand and smiling up at him. "It's okay. Tell me what's the matter."

Dumbledore smiled weakly at the child. "You're a really sweet child, Mister Son. Unfortunately, I cannot ask it of you. You are much too young."

Goku frowned thoughtfully. "Is he really that powerful?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He had misinterpreted the boy's naivete. "I'm afraid so. Even more powerful than me. He has powers that I could never imagine."

Goku frowned thoughtfully. "Can I do anything?"

"Perhaps, Mister Son. But you are too inexperienced and too young to try right now. You cannot attempt to face him now, but you can prepare for a possible future confrontation. Even if you are unable to defeat him, it still is possible that you could at least save some lives—"

"He hurts people?" Goku said in alarmed outrage.

"Oh, yes. His name is Tom Riddle, Goku. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is a very powerful and very evil wizard. He craves power, and will use anything to get it, even using the hatred and prejudice of other people." Dumbledore explained the blood class of the wizarding world and the prejudice toward muggles and muggle-born.

"That's not right! I know a lot of good nonmagic people! Riddle needs to stop hurting people! We need to make him stop!"

Dumbledore nodded, trying to placate the child's anger. "I agree. So you agree to become involved?"

Goku nodded firmly.

"Very well. I will need to aquaint you with members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organization I started to fight Tom Riddle. To resist him and to thwart him."

Goku nodded. "Can I join?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, typically we don't allow underage wizards to join before they come of age, but because your case is unusual, and you are not exactly a wizard, I will consider it. I will want you to train with Alastor, myself, and the Potters." _And perhaps Lady Subaru._

Goku made a face. "You mean that mean kid I met earlier? I don't like him!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I mean the parents of young James Potter. They are quite good when it comes to defending against the Dark Arts. And James isn't too bad. He just lets his anger and pride get the best of him."

"Hmm."

"I'd like you to stay for a week, if that's all right, Mister Son. I'd like to talk with the Order and begin your training. And please don't tell anyone about it. I'd prefer for Tom to be surprised by you."

"I can't tell Lily or Sev?" Goku asked. He liked his new friends.

"You may tell them, of course. Just remind them not to talk about it to others. Also, I'd be careful around Severus. He is a rather troubled child."

Goku nodded carefully.

As they reentered the office Goku saw a silver tabby with square markings sitting on Dumbledore's desk her tail swishing ominously.

"That's a pretty kitty. What's its name?"

Dumbledore chuckled as the cat leapt from the desk, changing into a woman wearing emerald green robes and square spectacles, her hair twisted into a tight bun. Goku yelped at the sudden change.

"Is this the boy, Albus?" She asked severely. " James Potter and Sirius Black were quite a mess in the infirmery. For a moment I thought the two had been stupid enough to anger young Lady Subaru once more."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He glanced at Goku. "So, I don't need to ask how you knew James Potter, but I'd like to know how they ended up in the hospital wing?"

Goku frowned. "They attacked Sev, for no reason at all! I guess I got carried away. I don't like bullies." He shrugged, scratching his head.

"Clearly. Mister Son, I must ask you to refrain from attacking any more of my students. I know that you would never intentionally harm any of them."

Goku nodded soberly.

"That's a good boy. Goku Son, I would like you to meet Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration here at Hogwarts."

Goku blinked stupidly. "Trans-what?"

"Transfiguration, Mister Son," the witch said sharply. "It's the art of changing one object into another."

"Oh, okay," Goku said with a laugh, scratching his head, still clearly confused.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I understand that it is time for lunch? Mister Son, perhaps you would like to join us?"

Goku's eyes widened in excitement. "Yeah! That sound's great!"

McGonagall raised a brow, her lips thinning. "Polite fellow, isn't he, Albus?" she said sarcastically.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't be too hard on the boy, Minerva. He had no other human contact besides his grandfather prior to the age of twelve, am I correct?" He looked at the boy.

"Whoa! How'd you know all that? I didn't mention that."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, tapping his temple with a long, wrinkled finger. "I'm very good with minds, Mister Son."

Goku frowned. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Oh! You did that when I saw all of those pictures in my head! Can I learn how?"

The older man chuckled. "You're very perceptive, Mister Son. Perhaps, but we don't want to be late for lunch. Minerva, please escort Mister Son and his friends to Lady Subaru's table. Be sure to introduce Mister Son to the Subarus. I'm sure they'd be rather interested to learn of the existence of another ki user, especially one on this planet."


End file.
